MGM Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These warning screens are from MGM/CBS Home Video, MGM/UA Home Video and MGM Home Entertainment until 2005, MGM (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) movies and shows are now exclusive distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 1979-1982; 1984 The MGM (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) / CBS (Columbia Broadcasting System) warning scroll has the word WARNING in cream color and in bold sans-serif... and also has the details in most caps, except the word "and" in lowercase letters. This warning scroll has also been used for CBS/Fox Video (now 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment), especially for CBS and Lorimar eras, including S.O.B. (1981) from 1984. As seen on VHS and Betamax tapes, such as, The Wizard of Oz (1939), Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954), 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Westworld (1973), The Streetfighter (1974), That's Entertainment! (1974), Demon Seed (1977), The Goodbye Girl (1977), Coma (1978), Carny (1980), Fame (1980), Clash of the Titans (1981), S.O.B. (1981) and others. 1981-1990; 1991 The MGM (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) / UA (United Artists) warning scroll has the word "WARNING" in red color and white outline parets between two white lines. The warning scroll details are in white color by left alignment. The warning scroll sequence fades from bottom to top. The MGM/UA Home Video warning screen has also been used for Nova Home Video, Junior Home Video, Wood Knapp Video and MGM/CBS Home Video. As seen on VHS, Betamax, CED Videodiscs and Laser Videodiscs, such as The Wizard of Oz (1939), Adam's Rib (1949), North By Northwest (1959), West Side Story (1961), Jack the Giant Killer (1961/1962), Stellaluna (1984), A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965), How the Grinch Stole Christmas and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown ''(both 1966), ''In the Heat of the Night (1967), Bugs Bunny Superstar (1975), That's Entertainment! -- Part II (1976), He Knows You're Alone (1980), Poltergeist (1982), The Secret of N.I.M.H. (1982), A Christmas Story (1983), WarGames (1983), 2010: The Year We Made Contact (1984), Red Dawn (1984), Year of the Dragon (1985), 9 1/2 Weeks (1986), Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986), Running Scared (1986), Fatal Beauty (1987), Moonstruck (1987), Real Men (1987), Spaceballs (1987), Betrayed (1988), Child's Play (1988), Poltergeist III (1988), Pumpkinhead (1988), Rain Man (1988), Leviathan (1989), License to Kill (1989), Little Monsters (1989), Road House (1989) and others, including Thelma and Louise (1991; probably an editing mistake). 1990-2005 The MGM/UA Home Video/MGM Home Entertainment Warning Screen has the word "WARNING" in red color by the shadow and the white details in all caps. This warning screen has also been used for New Line Home Entertainment and HBO Home Entertainment. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as All Dogs go to Heaven (1989), Quigley Down Under (1990), Shattered (1991), The Cutting Edge (1992), The Meteor Man (1993), That's Entertainment III (1994), GoldenEye (1995), Lord of Illusions (1995), Species (1995), All Dogs go to Heaven 2 (1996), Tomorrow Never Dies (1997), An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998), Species II (1998), Stigmata (1999), The World is Not Enough (1999), 3 Strikes (2000), Jeepers Creepers (2001), Die Another Day (2002), Rollerball (2002), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003), Sleepover (2004), Species III (2004), Walking Tall (2004) and others. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:MGM Warning Screen Category:Defuncted Warning Screens